My Fat Girlfriend
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Warning contains yuri!: Orihime makes Chizuru fat like her girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

**My Fat Girlfriend**

**Chapter 1**

Orihime was at home watching TV and eating nachos when the phone rang

It was Chizuru.

"Hey Hime, can I come and see you today?" Chizuru asked

"Sure thing" Orihime responded.

"Do you want to order fried chicken tonight?" Chizuru asked.

Orihime drooled slightly and her massive belly rumbled so loudly that Chizuru heard it down the phone.

*RUUUUUMBLE!* Rumbled Orihime's huge belly that shook aswell.

"Was that your stomach?" Chizuru asked

Orihime giggled.

"Yeah it sure was, I have already eaten a bag of nachos and drank two litres of soda and im still hungry"

"Don't worry, I'll order some and send it to your door and by the time I get there, we can have some" Chizuru assured.

"Sounds fun" Orihime chirped

"Right I'll be over yours shortly" Said Chizuru sounding exited

"See you soon"

"Bye" Said Orihime before hanging up.

Soon Orihime's massive stomach started growling loudly and jiggling about while it growled.

Orihime then patted her belly gently and whispered to it.

"Don't worry, you will be fed again soon"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fat Girlfriend**

**Chapter 2**

Soon there was a knock at the door and Orihime went to answer it

Orihime's fat belly hung from under her pink t-shirt, which had shrunk since her weight gain and spilled above her jeans

It was Chizuru

"HIME DARLING!" Beamed Chizuru

"I have two banquet buckets for us each, plus some soda and some chocolate cake"

"Oh boy!" Squealed Orihime, and took the food into the living room.

The banquet buckets had inside 10 pieces of Chicken, five boxes of fries and a small pot of beans, and a large soda. Even though Chizuru two other sodas

Orihime and Chizuru started eating there food greedily

"Thanks Chizuru!" Orihime thanked with her mouth full, taking a bite out of her chicken.

"Hey what can I say?" Chizuru responded and patted Orihime jiggly belly.

Chizuru couldn't stop watching Orihime stuff her face.

Orihime took a drink of soda and burped.

*UURP!*

"Oh pardon me!" Orihime giggled.

"You don't have to be shy around burping and farting in front of me" Chizuru told Orihime, and let rip a loud burp.

*UUUURRRP!*

Orihime then took another bite out of her chicken, drank some soda and burped louder.

*UUURRP!*

"I am such a greedy fat pig" Orihime giggled.

"I wish I was fat as you" Chizuru said, shovelling chicken in her mouth.

"Well…if you eat all this, then maybe you will" Orihime assured, taking a bite out of her chicken with a bit of drool running down her chin.

After a few minutes, the girls had demolished there chicken pieces and moved onto their fries.

"OOF I'm getting full..." Chizuru explained.

"You will never get fat with an attitude like that" Orihime pointed out, waving her pointing finger.

"Yeah…besides we have a whole cake each to go through" Chizuru remembered. Shoving fries in her mouth.

Orihime and Chizuru then burped at the same time.

*UUUURRP!*

"We are such pigs!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Then Chizuru kissed Orihime on the lips slowly before continuing the feast.

After they had greedily eaten all the fries, there were two pots of beans left.

"Ugh beans are so disgusting!" Grumbled Chizuru.

"I'll have your pot" Orihime offered and scoffed her and Chizuru's beans in her mouth.

Next was a whole chocolate cake.

Orihime and Chizuru then grabbed chunks from there cake and started shovelling it in their mouths greedily.

Once the cakes were demolished Chizuru and Orihime were both stuffed.

"Ooh im so stuffed" Orihime sighed and climbed on the sofa.

"Chizuru, give me a belly rub" Orihime asked sounding out of breath.

And Orihime lifted up her top a bit more and exposed her entire fat belly while Chizuru started slowly rubbing her belly gently.

"Aah that feels good" Orihime sighed.

"Not too rough"

As Chizuru was rubbing Orihime's huge belly, she put her hand further down and pressed a bit hard.

"Chizuru not there!" Orihime squealed.

"Rub my fat belly"

And Chizuru rubbed Orihime's fat belly.

Just then Orihime felt a sharp pain inside her.

"Chizuru im gonna!" Orihime cried.

But before she could finish her sentence, Orihime let rip with a loud and smelly fart.

*FRRRRPPPT!*

Orihime blushed and weakly said

"Sorry".

"Orihime your fart stinks!" Chizuru gagged.

"I love you and everything, but that is one stinker!"

After the smell had gone, Chizuru stood up and noticed she had a pot belly.

"Hey some success!" Orihime cheered.

Then Orihime had an idea

She took Chizuru to the kitchen, made her sit on a chair and tied her up.

Then out of the fridge, Orihime pulled a sack of doughnuts, a jug of chocolate sauce and some soda.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fat Girlfriend**

**Chapter 3**

The chair was made of wood and was reasonably strong.

"Ready Chizuru!" Orihime boldly asked.

"Bring it on fatso!" Chizuru eagerly cried.

Orihime then put her hand in the sack and pulled out a doughnut and placed it in front of Chizuru, where she took bites out of it until it was all gone.

"You are getting to be a fat little piggy" Orihime giggled.

Then Orihime placed another doughnut in front of Chizuru and did the same thing.

Then Orihime let Chizuru take a mouthful of soda from a bottle which made Chizuru burp loudly.

*BUUUUURP!*

"You dirty pig!" Orihime teased, not meaning it, and then her and Chizuru kissed slowly before Orihime made Chizuru eat another doughnut.

Soon after a while, the button on Chizuru's trousers popped off and her fat belly spilled out.

Chizuru and Orihime squealed with excitement.

"Keep going!" Chizuru commanded with her mouth full

And so Orihime kept feeding Chizuru doughnuts and soda.

Soon the chair started to creek and the legs began to bend.

It looked like it could snap any second.

Chizuru kept getting fatter and heavier

After an hour or so, Orihime was at the last doughnut

Orihime then placed it in front of Chizuru's face where she took bites from it and ate it.

Then Orihime then made Chizuru drink a jugfull of chocolate sauce by pouring it down Chizuru's neck.

As soon as the jug was empty, the chair broke and Chizuru fell to the floor on her ass with a thud!

"Help me up Hime" Chizuru grunted.

Orihime then helped Chizuru up.

Chizuru had put on lots of weight.

"Success!" Orihime cheered.

Chizuru's put belly had grown and it hung over her trousers and from under her t-shirt.

"You're the best!" Chizuru thanked and kissed Orihime.

Orihime then took Chizuru to her bedroom and laid her on her bed.

"Oh im so stuffed" moaned Chizuru

Orihime started rubbing Chizuru's newly grown belly.

"Still stuffed?" Orihime asked with a smile

"Yeah…" Chizuru sighed

Orihime then kissed Chizuru on the lips slowly.

"Well…if you're stuffed, you won't have room for my hair pie" Orihime wisped and made out with Chizuru again.

"I've always got room for that" Chizuru said with a wink.

And Chizuru and Orihime started making out on the bed


	4. Chapter 4

**My Fat Girlfriend**

**Chapter 4**

Chizuru and Orihime were making out on the bed when Chizuru groped Orihime's breasts and started fondling them.

"Oh yes that feels good" Orihime sighed.

Chizuru then lifted up Orihime's T shirt and took it off along with Orihime's bra and started sucking on Orihime's breasts.

Orihime then lifted up Chizuru's shirt and started jiggling Chizuru's breasts and started licking Chizuru's nipples.

"Keep going" Orihime them whispered.

Chizuru then went down and started rubbing Orihime's massive belly.

"YES YES!" Orihime moaned and then she started fondling Chizuru's newly fattened belly.

Then Orihime lay down on the bed again, pulled down her jeans and white knickers and then threw them on the bedroom floor.

Orihime spread her legs open and while Chizuru stuck in one of her finger inside Orihime's orange haired vagina and started rubbing Orihime's pink clit.

Even though Orihime's fat belly kind of got in the way, Chizuru didn't mind.

"OOOH YEEAAH!" Orihime squealed with orgasm.

Chizuru then put in two fingers up Orihime's vagina and moved them about.

Soon Orihime's vagina felt wet.

Chizuru then bent down and started licking the juices inside of Orihime's vagina

Orihime moaned and panted with pleasure.

Chizuru's tongue went deeper and deeper inside Orihime's wet pussy

Soon Orihime let out a loud squeal and she climaxed and came inside Chizuru's mouth.

Then Chizuru then lay down, ripped of her trousers and knickers and spread her legs down.

"COME GET SOME HAIR PIE!" Chizuru commanded.

Orihime then went down and started rubbing Chizuru's shaven vagina.

Soon it opened up and Orihime started stroking Chizuru's red clit.

"KEEP GOING!" Chizuru panted.

Soon Orihime started licking Chizuru's clit, which felt very wet.

"Aah yeaah!" Screamed Chizuru

"KEEP GOING!"

Orihime started rubbing her tongue against Chizuru's clit which made Chizuru squeal.

Soon just like Orihime, Chizuru then climaxed inside Orihime's mouth.

Chizuru then got up and looked at Orihime.

"Were going to be together forever" Chizuru quietly said.

"I love you Orihime" and then Chizuru then kissed Orihime slowly on the lips.

"Love you too" Orihime whispered to Chizuru with a smile.

Orihime turned bent on all fours to pick her bra up, giving Chizuru full view of Orihime's fat bottom.

Chizuru then grabbed Orihime's butt and started jiggling it.

"I love the feel of your ass!" Chizuru chuckled while she continued to play with Orhime's jiggly butt.

Chizuru then spread open Orihime's butt cheeks and saw Orihime's anus.

"Oh how cute is your ass hole!"

"It's like a chocolate doughnut!"

"Can I lick it?" Chizuru asked

Orihime thought to herself

"You only live once"

"Go on then" Orihime said with a smile

Chizuru then put her face in front of Orihime's anus and breathed in, getting the scent of Orihime's brown hole.

Chizuru started licking Orihime's brown hole, which had a gritty texture like soil.

Chizuru breathed in and smelled the aroma of Orihime's ass hole.

Orihime screamed with pleasure.

"YES YES YES!"

"Your such a dirty fat bitch, but I love you!" Chizuru said eagerly.

Once Chizuru had finished licking Orihime's brown hole, Orihime turned round and Chizuru and Orihime made out one last time before falling asleep on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Fat Girlfriend**

**Chapter 5**

About an hour later, Chizuru and Orihime woke up.

"You alright Hime?" Chizuru quietly said while yawning.

"Uh-huh" Orihime yawned.

"But…im really sweaty" said Orihime while sitting up.

"Yeah...so am I" Chizuru added.

Orihime and Chizuru were drenched in sweat and had really bad body odour.

"You want to take a shower with me?" Orihime asked

Chizuru's eyes lit up and sparkled

"Of course I would Hime!"

So Chizuru and Orihime walked across the hallway naked from Orihime's bedroom to the bathroom.

Orihime then turned the shower on and stepped in.

She then grabbed Chizuru's hand and led her inside the shower.

Orihime then grabbed a bottled of coconut shower gel, poured some on her hand and started rubbing it on Chizuru's soft massive belly while Chizuru picked up a bar of strawberry flavoured soap and started rubbing in on Orihime.

Soon Chizuru put her arms around Orihime and they started making out in the shower.

"You smell nice" Chizuru complimented

Orihime blushed

"Why thank you" Orihime responded shyly and started fondling Chizuru's breasts.

"I love how soft you have become" Chizuru told Orihime.

Orihime then passed the bottle of shower gel to Chizuru.

Chizuru then started rubbing it on Orihime's massive tits and her huge belly.

The smell of coconut went up Orihime's nose and reminded her she hadn't eaten in over an hour.

Orihime's massive belly let out a huge rumble which made her belly ripple and jiggle.

*RUUUUUMBLE!*

Chizuru then stared blankly at Orihime and then laughed.

"You hungry Hime!" Chizuru laughed

Orihime blushed holding her belly.

"Uh-huh" she replied blushing

"I normally eat once an hour"

Just then Chizuru's huge stomach let out a huge growl too

*GROOOOOOWL!*

Chizuru then blushed while Orihime giggled.

"Somebody's hungry too" Giggled Orihime.

"Shut it you!" Chizuru playfully said chuckling and gave a fake gentle slap to Orihime on the face.

Both girls giggled in the shower.

Soon Orihime's belly rumbled again and Chizuru's followed afterwards.

Soon there was the sound of two hungry obese bellies gurgling and rumbling demanding food for about three minutes.

Afterwards both girls laughed.

Orihime then picked up the strawberry scented soap and thought to herself "will this taste like strawberry?"

Orihime then put the soap in her mouth and swallowed it

Chizuru was gobsmacked

"You ate soap!" Chizuru exclaimed

Orihime burped and a small bubbled came out of her mouth and burst in front of Chizuru's nose which smelled like strawberries

*BUURP!*

"I'm hungry" Orihime explained.

Chizuru giggled

"What are you like Hime?"

Orihime then turned off the shower and stepped out.

Orihime held Chizuru's hand and helped her out.

Then Orihime and Chizuru then wrapped towels around themselves and walked into Orihime's bedroom to dry off and get changed

Soon Orihime and Chizuru were fully clothed again, but they were still hungry

Orihime's belly rumbled loudly and Chizuru's belly did the same afterwards

"Do you want to help me out the fridge" asked Orihime with a kinky grin on her face

"Of course!" Chizuru exclaimed

And so Orihime and Chizuru went downstairs into the kitchen and Orihime opened the fridge door.

Orihime and Chizuru looked at each other and nodded before grabbing what they could and shovelling it down their necks.

After they ate out the fridge, Orihime shut the fridge door and both Chizuru and Orihime slumped to the floor.

"I am so stuffed" Chizuru groaned rubbing her belly

"You don't say…" Orihime agreed.

"I love you Chizuru" Said Orihime weakly before slowly kissing Chizuru

**The end….**


End file.
